Eternal Dance
by Tactlessly Drawn
Summary: When our minds breaks, our hearts follow. Kind of sequel to Sociopathic Love.


Here I am again! With another fiction! Hoorah! Sorry, I've been busy with life and its bullshit it likes to shovel at me. Like my computer dying. Getting a 360 Elite and general bullshit. So, yes. This fiction has similarities to Sociopathic Love. I do creepy well... I hope...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any shape or form the world of Naruto...

**Warnings:** Contains homosexuality, suicide and violence.

* * *

_**Eternal Dance**_

* * *

_I've lost my sanity. I let it loose upon the world. But the people around me were not ready for it. They all scrambled to hold it. To capture it. _

_To grip it. To chain it. To tame it. But it has escaped the grasp. Just as water flows between your fisted hands._

_You must blame yourselves. Do not doubt that this was not your fault. You could not save. Though I prayed you would._

_Where night and day met. Like our bodies entangled. Forever. How sickening was that feeling. _

_How repulsed I was. Where I bled into you. It got too far. It got too fast._

_Why do the trees sway with the beat of my heart. Of the rhythm I carved out for you._

_Chased away the thoughts who told me to stop. Or was that you?_

_The silver wake, the moon left a trail across this grassy plain. The gentle heat of the night does nothing for a haunted figure. Whisper of changes._

_A pulse raced against time. A tempted dance of the two. Who held against the the storm of dread._

_That is where it kissed me._

_It was to be a blessed night. Where I would lay with the Devil, held close. Away from all the prying eyes.They wouldn't know._

_No one should ever know the forbidden heights of love. Took apart the the seams. Where I will do nothing to stop myself._

_Begging, pleading, praying and bleeding._

_To keep the nightmare. To stay away the fears. To cherish shattered hearts. To promise forever. To never tell me no more._

_To never let me leave without that one kiss. To never let me fall. To never fail me._

_But it has happened. I remember..._

_A joke. A chase. A following. A claiming. Mine. A promise forever. A time. A love. An understanding._

_A heart. A soul. A breath. Dance with me._

_Dance with me the dance only lovers do. Pretend with me. Just this once._

_That time. That moment. That flicker in your eyes. It ran from me. I chased. It sped its pace. I grew arms that could reach._

_It learned to fly. I grew wings. It learned to dematerialize. I learned to sense the soul._

_I decided I wanted it._

_Everything followed me, trusting it was right. But it is not. It was wrong, sin, blasphemy. It was sick. It was obsession._

_It consumed me. I let it. I did nothing to stop it. NOTHING!_

_It was reappearing, an empty glass. Loneliness filling every shadowed space. Tested the heated need._

_Fighting off the thunder of the beat of my heart. Tempt me no more._

_It would take a mountain of a being to dry these drops of need. So willing to stop the tick of time._

_I will forever be denied of what you wanted._

_Damned was the sound of my name. Coming._

_The sky is without clouds. The wind barely kissed the leaves of trees. _

_Somewhere in the moor, a wolf cried out. It is blessedly silent. _

_Somehow, this night was the reason it all fell apart. Why the village grieved. Dew covered grass swam to a heartbeat._

_It is a blessed night, isn't it?_

_I gave everything to you. All of me, to drink me in. Instead you ran, so far away. Treated me as a joke. As nothing more. Was it just that? That made me chase you._

_To follow. To claim you back. You were mine! You promised me! Promised me... Forever. Give me my promise back_

_Give me my heart, soul and breath back._

_Why was it always me? Why did this happen to me? Why couldn't you just stay? Why couldn't you love me!? Just fucking love me! The time drew near. You knew. Understood._

_As the Sky remains, but it would never cry out my name..._

_This is my incoherent labyrinth... _

_-Sasuke_

Shaking hands dropped the paper. There was no mess, no blood, nothing but a body. That still pale luminescent body. A man who loved beyond the understanding of the minds of men. Beyond his ability to understand. He took his rightful place among the Gods. Where only they understood. Not condemned him to death for the defilement of a fellow ninja. Where he shall live out his eternity, learning what love was.

Until their dying breath, they whispered out their sins. Where they sent a god among men, to death. They spun tales of two great shinobi who cherished one another beyond the grave. They told legends of their noble deeds, of their acts of kindness, of how the people of Konoha could not save them. And each soul bearing this great weight, prayed the lovers were together in death.

They framed the note and placed it upon Naruto's grave and buried Sasuke beside him. So maybe even in death he would understand that Sasuke just loved him beyond his ability to cope. It was his downfall. None knew exactly what killed the Uchiha. But, tales where told he died of a broken heart. Because in those final moments, he realized what he had done. He repented for his loss.

Sasuke just did not know how to love.

* * *

A/N: Well.. What can I say? Someone asked for a sequel to Sociopathic Love and this is what happened. It can be a stand alone fic, but to understand it fully you must read Sociopathic Love. So, reviews? Tell me how great I am at writing. Kidding. If you don't want to review, then don't. Just read it. That is why I write.

* * *


End file.
